


together with me and my baby break these chains of love

by pinkvalentines



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkvalentines/pseuds/pinkvalentines
Summary: what happens between the bar scene and when they wake up
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Kudos: 49





	together with me and my baby break these chains of love

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a fill-in scene, nothing much  
> chains of love title this time!

“Psst psst psst,” Jen clicks her tongue multiple times, signaling towards Judy so that they can leave. The pair stumble out of the bar, into the quiet hotel hallway. 

“That guy was such an asshole,” Judy slurs out, speech impaired. She clutched onto Jen for balance. 

“Yes, God!” Jen grasps her firmly back. They giggle about it. 

Then Judy gasps out, “Aw poor Karen! I’m sad for her,” face changing expression. They ‘walk’ to the hotel elevator, more like tripping because they’re wasted. 

Jen hums at that, “I didn’t expect that, seriously.” She fumbles around with the jeans pocket, looking for the hotel key. She finds it and clenches it between her hand. They finally reach the elevator, pressing the button. It seems like the walk took forever, even though it took less than three minutes. 

“What floor were we on?” Harding groaned, lifting her head as if it would help her remember. 

“Eleven,” Judy replied, still clutching onto Jen. The blonde nods at that. 

Soon the elevator doors open and the pair step in, pressing the button for their floor. Jen sighs out, leaning against the wall, “Thank you for tonight. It was fun.”

“I’m glad I could make your night memorable,” Judy smirks at that, cuddling Jen’s arm, looking up at her with love. 

_ So beautiful _ Judy thinks. Maybe it’s her drunken state but she so wants to kiss her, just once. 

Before they know it, the doors open and they lead themselves down the long hallway, tripping over their own feet. Laughing like it's their first time getting drunk as teenagers. Jen shushes Judy, being that it’s almost one in the morning and there are sleeping hotel guests in their rooms. 

Jen finds their room, unlocks the door, sighing out as she enters the cold room, going to sit on the chair. Judy makes a beeline to sit down on the room's couch, groaning as she struggles to take off her shoes. As soon as the shoes come off, she moans loudly, flexing her feet out. Jen tips her head back on the chair, body sinking into the fabric, relaxing as tiredness kicks in. She lifts up her head to see Judy lying down on the couch, almost passing out. 

“Jude, there’s a bed you can sleep in,” mumbling to the tired woman. 

Judy whines, “But Jennn, I can’t get up,” pointing to her swollen feet, then rubbing her eyes. She turns her head to the direction of Jen’s voice, seeing the older woman looking at her. 

“C’mon I know you can get up,” Jen gets up from the chair, slowly as all the muscles in her legs are sore and dead. She walks the few feet to the couch, grasping Judy’s hand when she’s next to her. 

“Get up, this isn’t comfortable,” Jen pulls the woman up to a sitting position, waiting a few moments to finally stand her up. 

Judy groans as they walk into the bedroom, feet numb from all the dancing. Jen hasn’t felt this way in a while, all sore from clubbing  ~~ (they went to the bar but it’s the same comparison) ~~ and longing for a soft bed. Judy certainly wasn’t expecting tonight to happen, after what’d had happened the night prior. But it felt nice to get mostly everything out of their systems, their minds. Jen sits Judy down on the bed closest to the AC unit, appreciating the coldness. 

She huffs out a thank you to Jen, immediately making herself comfortable on the bed. She sets her head on the pillow, laying on her stomach, “Come.” patting the pillow next to her, not bothering to change her clothes. The blonde lets herself lay down next to her.  _ No pajamas, okayyyy, _ she thinks as she notices that the brunette is almost asleep. They face each other on the bed, expressions relaxed and tired. Judy reaches out her hand and strokes the others arm softly, before falling asleep. 

Jen mumbles a good night to the sleeping woman and makes herself comfortable, on her side. 

  
  
  


Jen is abruptly woken up by the phone ringing. She hears someone talking but can’t  _ hear _ it clearly, as she’d just been woken up. She gets the details that dad bird had died and then hangs up. Jen turns onto her back, cursing as she wakes up Judy. 

She nudges again, “Jude, we need to go,” yawning again as she says that. Judy groans at that, a sign that she woke up. 

Then Jen sits up, stretches her back, and rubs her face, groggy from the night prior. She could use a shower, but the new death situation makes her think otherwise. She turns her head when Judy gets up as well. 

“We need to go home,” Jen states.

“What happened?” Judy says through a yawn, lifting herself onto her elbows. 

“Dad bird died,” Jen claims. Judy looks at her stunned. 

“Are you sure?” any thought of tiredness leaves her body when learning the new news. She sits up and gets the covers off of her body, getting up and stretching before stating, “Let’s go.” 

“You don’t want to maybe shower?” Jen suggests, as she sees Judy packing up her bag to leave. 

“C’mon this is very important. There’s a shower at home,” Judy rustles through her bag, making sure all her belongings are with her. She then puts her shoes, groaning because her feet are still sore from the night before. 

_ Home _ . She didn’t say  _ at your house _ , just  _ home _ . Jen smiles at that, getting up as well. She winces, pain in her lower back starting to get to her. She doesn’t mention it to the other, only because there was something else happening. Jen goes over to the chair with her bag and checks for all her contents.

Jen picks up her bag, signaling for them to leave. She lets Judy exit first. They start walking down the hallway, slow as to not rile them up even more. 

“This was one fucking experience,” Harding sighs as they reach the elevator, she pushes a button. 

Judy exhales deeply, “Yeah you could say.” The secret hanging in the air between the two. A horrific moment followed by the best fun she’s had in months, that was a story worth telling, though no one could know about the burial, obviously. 

The elevator dings open, the pair walk in and then head down the numerous floors. It was an eye opening experience, per se, certainly both had never been so wasted, but it was fun. They said what had to be said, letting emotions roll out. Nothing like bonding over the guy who’s buried six feet underground in the forest. 

They reach the first floor, check out, and leave, claiming to have never been there. Now onto facing a sad child, this wasn’t what Jen expected when she was abruptly woken up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> i haven't mentioned this but follow my twitter @petshopbovs !!


End file.
